


Marry Me?

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki has been waiting for Akashi to propose him way too long. And when Akashi finally proposed him, he was being cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**"** Kouki might have never thought about this matter.

 **W** earing white tux and walk together in a church.

 **I** and you get married to each other.

 **L** iving under the same roof.

 **L** istening to the same laugh over and over again each day.

 

 **Y** ou will maybe eventually learn that I am a very boring person.

 **O** nly a man who is good at almost everything but making jokes

 **U** nbelievably cheesy like right now. Sorry for that one though.

 

 **M** aybe you can laugh now at these cheesy lines but..

 **A** re you willing to be with me, Kouki?

 **R** esolving our problems together.

 **R** eaching something that we think it is perfect by holding hands.

 **Y** et, worse or better, repeating the word 'I love you' over and over again.

**M** y heart knows that I want to do all of them.

 **E** ternally. 

**?**

**"**

 

 **"** Seijuurou really has no idea how long I have been waiting for this day.

 **Y** et you never take the initiative until now.

 **E** xploding my brain,

 **S** creaming yes from the top of my lungs will do, maybe.

 

 **I** won't explode myself though; because I still want to be with you.

**W** ondering what will happen without you here.

 **I** t will be full of misery, I know; so..

 **L** et's make a promise. 

 **L** eaving each other is not an option.

**"**

**.**

Showing their truly happy smile, both the young adults are holding hands in front of the priest. Promising each other a happy life and tying their souls forever. "And now, you may kiss". It might be just another kiss that they have, yet it is still full of sparks. 

**.**

"I love you, Seijuurou"

**.**

"I love you too, Kouki".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ^^


End file.
